Question: On a sunny morning, Stephanie rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of lemons for $6.89 each and baskets of eggplants for $6.59 each. Stephanie decided to buy a basket of lemons and a basket of eggplants because those were her favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Stephanie need to pay for her produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Stephanie needs to pay, we need to add the price of the lemons and the price of the eggplants. Price of lemons + price of eggplants = total price. ${6}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ Stephanie needs to pay $13.48.